[unreadable] [unreadable] The Program in Molecular Biophysics (PMB) at the Johns Hopkins University is requesting a supplement to our current NIH training grant (T32 GM08403) to support students in computational biophysics. The supplement would enable us to perpetuate a program in computational biology, which is funded by the Burroughs Wellcome Fund (BWF). Specifically, in 1999 Hopkins received a 5-year, non-renewable, $2.5 million training grant in computational biology from BWF, one of two such awards made that year. Upon receipt, we inaugurated a new, highly successful program in computational biology (PCB). At present, the BWF program is in ramp-down phase; all remaining training slots are allocated. Now, we seek to extend this program by establishing a new companion track within our existing PMB training grant, to be called PCB (Program in Computational Biophysics). Accordingly, nine new supplementary slots are being requested to train computationally-inclined students who can treat complex biological phenomena with conceptual depth and quantitative rigor. Our existing PMB training grant operates under the auspices of a university-wide Institute, with transparent boundaries between participating departments. The companion PCB program would also be subsumed within this administrative structure, which spans the Schools of Arts & Sciences and Engineering on the Homewood campus and the Schools of Medicine and Public Health on the East Baltimore Campus. Participating PCB faculty have substantial but not complete overlap with PMB faculty and are limited strictly to laboratories with ongoing computational interests. At present, PCB maintains a separate admissions committee, which is likely to persist for at least a few more years. Eventually, however, the distinction between molecular biophysics and computational biophysics will dwindle as the two fields merge and a new breed of broadly proficient students emerges. It is this exciting vision of the future that motivates our training program. [unreadable] [unreadable]